Aftermath I: Spirit of Cephiro
by dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: After the final battle, Hikaru and the others decide to stay in Cephiro to help heal the land. It's a big job, and with Clef injured, no one knows exactly what needs to be done...except perhaps Cephiro itself. Set after the second season of the anime.
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath Part I: Spirit of Cephiro

**Summary:** The battle's been won. Hikaru has become the Pillar, and transferred the bond of the world to the people. But releasing the power doesn't mean she's released the post, or the responsibility. And there are pieces to pick up, wounded to be healed. Like Clef, suffering from overdrain and shock. And Eagle, with his tremulous hold on life. There's a lot to sort out, and not a great amount of time, and no one even knows where to begin. Well...no one, perhaps, except Cephiro herself.

**Chapter One: The Fallen**

Hikaru felt the magic gathering around her. The magic that would take them home.

They'd saved Cephiro. Accomplished their task. She had become the Pillar, and given the power to the people, breaking the long cycle of loneliness. But...

She was falling toward Lantis's outstretched hand. She wanted to grasp it. To tell him she loved him, and mourn with him for Eagle's passing, for the death of a man who had been dear friend and confidante to both of them.

The world around her was still bare rock, torn and broken from the upheaval that had shattered it. She wanted to set it right, watch it heal to become the beautiful glowing land she remembered, and more. She wanted to see the Cephiro that Zagato and Emeraude had loved enough to die for, that all her friends cherished.

The power was building around her. She bit her lip, then reached out with her mind. _'Umi. Fuu.'_ She felt the answering call from both of them. _'I'm sorry, but I...I don't want to leave yet.'_

_ 'It does kinda feel like we've left things unfinished, doesn't it? Leaving Cephiro like this.'_ Under Umi's thoughts, she caught a pulse of worry for Clef.

_'I would most certainly not be adverse to staying a while longer. I am certain there is much we can do to help, even if our duties as Magic Knights have been fulfilled for the moment.'_ Fuu's tone was matter of fact, but under it Hikaru caught a desire to fall into Ferio's warm embrace. A desire like her own desire to reach Lantis.

Hikaru nodded, then reached out to the magic of Cephiro. _"I don't want to go! I want to stay and help everyone put things to rights!"_

Power surged, then coiled and disappeared. Her armor vanished, leaving her in her plain clothes and her jeweled glove. She fell, Umi and Fuu beside her...

Lantis caught her out of the air, taking a half a step back to brace himself, hands gentle on her waist as she grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. Ferio caught Fuu in a similar embrace, Ascot and Caldina caught Umi and steadied her.

"Lantis..." Hikaru breathed out his name, leaning against the broad chest as he set her on her feet. Lantis wrapped his arms around her, and she felt his warm breath on her hair. Tears stung her eyes. "Lantis, I'm sorry..."

"There's nothing you need to apologize to me for." Lantis's voice was a deep, soothing rumble.

"But Nova...she was a part of me...something I created..."

Lantis cupped her face with one hand. "Every heart has the power to create monsters, Hikaru. That doesn't make you evil. And you rescued me as well. That proves that, no matter what happened with Nova, your heart is strong. Not many people can face the evil they create and conquer it as you did."

Hikaru swallowed. "But...I had help. And because he helped me...Eagle..." her breath hitched on a sob., and she buried her face in his shirt as tears welled in her eyes. "Lantis...I'm so sorry. Because he had to help me...Eagle...Eagle was...he...he was killed. And he was your friend...you two cared for each other so much...I'm sorry..." Tears broke free, soaking the black fabric and her cheeks.

"Hikaru." Lantis stepped back, and she tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. "Eagle isn't dead."

Hikaru blinked. "But...the FTO...Nova...I thought..."

Lantis nodded. "Just as the FTO exploded, Eagle appeared in my arms. I can't explain it, but some force moved him to safety just before the FTO burned. He's badly hurt, but Caldina put him to sleep and laid a healing spell on him."

"So Eagle is...alive?" She stared at him.

"He is. I'll take you to see him later." Lantis smiled. "It must have been that our combined wish for him to be safe was enough to bring him through the battle."

Hikaru matched his smile. "Yeah. I'm glad." she looked into the dark eyes. "Lantis...I...I've wanted to tell you for such a long time...I love you." She reached up to touch his face. It was a bit of stretch, he was so much taller than she was, but she managed.

Lantis caught her hand with his own. "I know. I feel the same. I wanted to tell you when I gave you my mother's pendant, but..."

Hikaru blushed. She'd only remembered while fighting for him that she'd said she loved him right after repairing her sword. "Yeah." she looked at the pendant. "Back there, fighting Debonair, this saved me."

"That's what it was meant for." Lantis smiled, a deep warm smile that went through her like Rayearth's fire.

"Hikaru! Lantis!" A shout broke the moment. Both of them turned to see Presea at the doorway to the castle, panting.

"Presea..." Hikaru started forward, Lantis beside her. The rest of the group (Ferio with an arm around Fuu, Umi flanked by a protective looking Ascot) came as well.

Fuu blinked. "Miss Presea, are you well?" the Smith was pale, sweating, and looked almost ill.

"I'm fine but...Hikaru, we must get to the Tower! Clef..." Her voice broke.

"What happened?" Umi had paled when the Master Mage's name was spoken. "Where is Clef?"

"He's in the tower, in the Pillar room." Presea's face was white, her hands trembling. "When you went to fight, he went up there. He cast a shield spell, to protect the castle. But this...it isn't like his other spells."

"I did notice that it looked and felt a little different." Fuu frowned.

Presea looked like she was going to cry. "The spell Clef cast...he didn't have any magic left, so he cast it with his own life force and linked it to the Crown, and the Castle."

Hikaru felt her chest clench. "He used..."

"His life force?" Umi's voice was barely a whisper. "But...what does that mean?"

"If his life force is drained too far, he'll die." Presea was wringing her hands. "I felt it...he was already in danger when he cast that spell, and the casting...the shield has disappeared, but Clef...he hasn't come down from that room. And if the spell didn't kill him, the after effects of such powerful magic...the shock to his system...if he isn't taken care of, that may kill him as well."

"No...Clef..." Hikaru swallowed, saw Umi and Fuu both pale, while the rest of them flinched. "Clef..." She turned to the Knight at her side. "Lantis...we have to get up there, as fast as we can."

Lantis was already holding out his sword., gesturing for the others to come closer. The gem in the hilt began to glow. Then a brilliant flash of light surrounded them, and they were gone, racing up to the top of the Castle.

***SoC***

Clef leaned against the doorway to the Pillar Room.

He had never been so tired. He'd thought himself exhausted, near the end of fighting Zagato's stone spell. But that was nothing compared to this. He felt like his entire body had been turned to lead and buried under the foundations of the Castle. But still, a weary smile touched his lips.

The Castle had crumbled no further once his spell had activated. The citizens had been safe, protected by himself and the Knights and their allies. And...

He glanced into the room, to the empty space at it's center. The Pillar had been chosen. He had felt it take it's shape, choose the young Knight of Fire as it's master. The same time he had felt Eagle's life force splutter and flicker, though it did not quite go out. He had felt the Pillar choose, then felt the pulse of magic as Hikaru made her own choice.

Warmth filled him, like a blanket draped around him. Hikaru had done it. She had broken the cycle of grief and loneliness. Had chosen a path where all could uphold the land they loved, and the Pillar, if it was truly even a post any more, could have happiness, and freedom.

He had dreaded telling a Pillar candidate what the cost of that power would be. The fear of it, the torment of knowing what saving his land would most likely cost some innocent soul, had been a so heavy a burden to his spirit that he hadn't even been able to acknowledge it until it had been stripped away at last.

Clef smiled, then stepped out of the door. At least, he tried to. Hr managed one staggering wobble before his knees gave out and he toppled to the floor in a graceless heap of robes and limbs. His staff clattered to the floor, still touching his fingers, but he didn't even have the strength to wrap his fingers around the handle. He felt himself trembling, and he couldn't find the strength to move a muscle. It was all he could do to keep his eyes half-open. His eyelids felt weighted down, Even breathing felt like a huge effort.

_I can't die. I promised Presea and the Magic Knights that I would not die._ He had sworn it, but weary as he was, he wanted only to sleep. For centuries, if possible.

His eyes fell closed. He felt...disconnected, as though he was floating. He recognized the symptoms of magic shock. He'd had it before, to a lesser extent. He could feel his own heartbeat slowing, his breathing getting shallower.

He forced his eyes open, tried to get at least one finger on his staff to summon a creature or take himself to the lower floors. It was impossible. He sighed. _At least Cephiro will be all right now. Hikaru...thank you. Umi...please be well. _

The last thing he saw, as his eyes slid shut and he surrendered to the darkness, was a brilliant flare of light.

_**Author's Note: **Based mostly on the Anime, with the exception of Eagle surviving. Because I think he would be intelligent enough to at least FALL out of the FTO...and if Hikaru's will was strong enough to create Nova and save Lantis, then rescuing Eagle should be within her ability. _

_As for Clef...he passed out two or three times before the final battle, that shield was different, and I doubt Presea was worried over nothing. Besides, he could barely walk before he cast that last spell. Even if he regained some magic when Hikaru released the Pillar system, there are consequences for pushing that hard. _


	2. Chapter 2: Healing Spirit

**Chapter ****Two:****Healing ****Spirit**

Hikaru's heart was pounding as the light from Lantis's sword surrounded them, carrying them to the Pillar room. _Master __Clef...he's __always __so __strong. __He __can't __be..._

They materialized a few yards from the door to the Pillar Room. The door was open, the room empty. And in front of it...

"Clef!" Umi and Presea cried out at the same time, both racing toward the crumpled figure in white, lying just outside the door.

"Clef!" Umi knelt on one side, supporting the mage's head while Presea turned him onto his back, partially into her lap. The rest of them crowded around. Hikaru felt a lump in her throat.

Clef's face was pale, damp with perspiration. The circlet that usually adorned his head was gone, leaving his hair loose around his face. His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow, and he was trembling, as if he were cold.

"His hands are like ice." Presea had caught one, holding it gently. Umi took up the other, rubbing it to restore warmth.

"He's suffering from magical exhaustion. His power has been drained." Lantis knelt beside them.

Hikaru joined him, looking into Clef's still face. She'd seen Clef sleep, and he looked far too pale and still for that. She looked up. "Fuu, can you help him?"

"I do not know, but I will certainly do my best." Fuu lifted one one hand. "Winds of Healing!"

Magic washed over all of them, a shimmering emerald wash of energy. The few hurts Hikaru still had vanished as if they'd never been. But Clef remained unconscious and ashen-faced, barely breathing. Fuu looked alarmed. "It does not seem to have had any effect."

Lantis looked grave. "He must have drained his strength too far, and damaged his life force energy, and his power channels." he bowed his head. "Unfortunately, this is not a condition that standard healing spells can repair. His body will not accept the power that is being offered to heal him."

Umi looked ready to cry. Hikaru felt her heart breaking. "But...there must be someone who can help him. Some way to save him."

Presea spoke softly. "Beyond normal healing spells, there were only three in all of Cephiro who could use such restorative magic. Only Princess Emeraude, High Priest Zagato, and Master Clef himself possessed the required knowledge and skills."

Caldina spoke up. "I can put him to sleep, but that ain't gonna help much. It might give us some more time, but it won't fix what's wrong with him." She was watching Clef with worry. "And I ain't too sure it's a good idea anyway. Using a sleep spell on a body in that condition isn't exactly safe. He might never wake up." She twitched her hands. "But you know, now that Hikaru's the Pillar, shouldn't she have enough power to patch him up?"

Hikaru shook her head. "I...I let the power disperse to the people. I don't know how much I still have of the Pillar's power, if any. And even if I had enough...I don't know healing magic. I've only learned two spells for combat."

"What about one of the fairies?" Presea spoke softly. "They have incredible healing powers."

Ascot, standing beside Caldina, shook his head. "It's true that fairies have incredible healing abilities, but they don't have enough power to heal something like this. Trying would only kill them." He sighed. "And Master Clef would never accept that."

A tear dripped down Presea's face. "Then...is there nothing we can do?"

Hikaru's hands balled into fists. "Clef...he fought for all of us. He protected everyone. He helped us, he protected the Castle. He even listened to Eagle, and promised to help him. He even told me it was all right, to do whatever I wanted, to fulfill my own selfish wish for freedom, if I became the Pillar. During the battles, he was working so hard to help everyone, even though it hurt him, even though he was so tired. Even when he was in pain, he tried so hard. I just...I just can't accept that he's going to die now. Not after everything." She shoved herself to her feet, tears dripping down her face, fists clenched. "I won't accept it! There has to be something or someone that can help heal Clef, and I'm not gonna let anything stop me from finding it!"

Magic flared red around her. Lantis rose to his feet, reached out to get her attention. He stopped as light flared within the Pillar Chamber as well. Wild, pulsating light, similar to the light that had surrounded Emeraude's Crown, before it had taken it's shape for Hikaru.

Hikaru and the rest stared wide-eyed as a shape took form within the light. A human shape. Then the magic flared, wrapping briefly around Hikaru's own. Warmth flowed into her, a feeling similar to what she'd had when the Proof of the Pillar had come to her. Then the light and her aura both flared and faded.

A figure stepped through the doorway. The entire group stared in shock.

There was something undeniably feminine in the face, in the serene expression, though the body bore more of a tomboy aspect, much like Hikaru's. Medium width shoulders, a slender build and trim waist, legs that looked as if they could belong to a runner. Long, dark brown hair, threaded through with lighter highlights, hung down her back, a stray lock brushing her face. Her outfit was a loose flowing costume, an odd cross between Clef's and Presea's, or Ascots, done in a multi-shaded blue-green that seemed to change as she moved. Her eyes were a vivid sparkling silver. You could almost see the magic shining in them.

Her eyes drifted over the group, touching each face with a warm, almost loving gaze. Then she strode forward, until she was standing before Hikaru, and reached up to touch the young girls face. "Hikaru Shido."

Hikaru's eyes widened. "I...how did you know my name?"

Lantis wrapped one arm around her shoulders protectively. "Who are you? Why did you come from that room? How did you get inside? No one but the Pillar, or a candidate to be the Pillar, should be able to enter there."

A warm smile, filled with good humor, quirked her lips. "I was always there, Swordsman Lantis. I came because I was summoned by the Pillar." Her eyes returned to Hikaru. "I know you, because you are the Knight of Fire. And you are the Pillar, whom I am sworn to stand beside." She bowed her head.

Hikaru swallowed. "But I...I gave the power of the Pillar to the people. So I...I can't be..."

Another smile, and the stranger reached up and touched Hikaru's face again, a gentle stroke of her hand. It was like being brushed with a sunbeam on a warm spring day. "There is more to the power of the Pillar than simply power and will, Hikaru Shido. And more than magic. You will have a chance to learn of that, in time." She lowered her hand. "I may teach you, if you wish."

Umi spoke. "Who are you?"

Silver eyes turned to her. "I am...Spirit."

Fuu spoke up. "Miss Spirit...may I ask why you are here?"

Silver eyes turned back to Hikaru. "Because the Pillar made a request, and summoned me."

Hikaru blinked. "But I..." She looked at Clef, then back to Spirit. "You can help Master Mage Clef?"

"I can." Spirit moved forward, to kneel beside Presea. She took the hand Presea was holding. A sad smile touched her lips. She brushed back the hair from his forehead in a gentle, loving gesture, like a mother soothing a troubled child. "My foolish mage...to go so far. But you always were too passionate and loving for your own good. Your strength, and your weakness." She caressed his face. "Sleep, and heal. Your companions and I will see you well once more."

She moved her hand to his chest. Light, silvery white, gathered around her hand and wrist then flowed softly into Clef's body. Clef inhaled, a deep breath, then relaxed. The lines around his brow faded, and color came to his cheeks. His breathing settled into a deeper rhythm. Umi blinked. "It feels like he's warming up a little."

"He is stable now. It will be some time before he wakes, and longer before he is truly healed, but he will not die." Spirit released Clef's hand.

"If he is stable, we should move him to his rooms." Lantis bent and swept Clef's slender form into his arms. Ascot grabbed Clef's staff, handling it with a care that would have suited glass. Then Lantis's sword flared, surrounding them in light. The same light as Spirit's healing energy. Hikaru didn't have time to ask about it, before the transportation spell deposited them outside Clef's rooms.

Lantis carried the mage inside. Presea and Umi folded down the blankets, while Ascot helped Lantis remove Clef's outer robes and shoes. Spirit waited until Clef was laid in the bed and tucked in, then laid her hand over his forehead. A gentle flare of light surrounded Clef's head for a moment, then faded. Umi blinked. "What was that about?"

"A sleep with gentle dreams, so he will rest in peace. His mind cannot heal if it is continually wounded by his memories." Spirit brushed back the unruly silver hair, then straightened.

Presea and Umi exchanged glances. Then the Smith settled into a seat beside Clef's bed. "I'll watch over him, if that's all right."

Spirit smiled. Something about that smile made Hikaru feel warm, like being caught in a shaft of sunlight on a cold, cloudy day. "Companionship will be good for him." She watched Clef a moment longer, then turned to Hikaru. "The people are safe. However...do you wish me to tend to the other who held the potential of the Pillar?"

"Eagle? Can you really help him?" Hikaru swallowed hard. "I mean..."

Spirit smiled again. "I know. His wounds are easily mended, but I have the power to tend his other ailment, if you wish it."

"Of course I do! Eagle...he fought so hard for his people...I want to help him any way I can." Hikaru swallowed back the tears stinging her eyes. She felt guilty. She'd been so worried about Clef, she'd almost forgotten about Eagle. "If you...if you really can heal him, it would mean a lot, to a lot of people."

Spirit nodded, then left Clef's room with a gentle, flowing stride that reminded Hikaru of water over rocks. Hikaru and Lantis exchanged a glance with the others.

Ferio shrugged. "Looks like she knows what she's doin'. Until I see a reason otherwise, I'm all for letting her help out."

Ascot nodded. "That magic...it's like nothing I've ever seen before, but it still feels familiar somehow. And it certainly doesn't feel malicious. Besides...Clef is doing better."

"Yeah. He's in a healing sleep now, and it's a much better one than anything I could cast." Caldina glanced at him. "My dancin's good, but that Spirit lass is a whole different story."

Fuu pursed her lips. "I wonder about her..." She shook her head. "Regardless, she is helping us. I for one think it would be a good idea to return to the residential area. I am sure there is much work that needs to be done, and I do not think it fair to make our guests do everything."

"Quite right." LaFarga had joined them while they were putting Clef to bed. "In addition, we should also do something about our guests from Autozam. They haven't tried anything, but there is no doubt that they are most likely quite upset by this turn of events."

Lantis nodded. "Hikaru and I will go see what is happening with Eagle." He held out a narrow headband, equipped with a speaking mike. "This device will allow you to contact the ship. Please tell them that Eagle is in our care."

LaFarga nodded. "And if they wish to see him?"

Hikaru spoke up. "I bet Geo and Zazu are really worried about him. I think Geo has a machine he could use to bring the two of them here. If...if no one minds, I think it would be okay."

LaFarga nodded again. "Very well. I will relay that message to them." He turned and strode off. Caldina followed him.

Ferio shrugged. "Okay then. I'm off to the residential quarters." He was met with general agreement.

Hikaru hesitated. "I'll catch up to you guys in a minute. But I really do want to make sure Eagle is going to be all right."

"I as well." Lantis looked weary.

"Sure. We'll see you later." Umi hugged her friend. "I'm sure it'll be all right." Then she and the others turned down the corridor, heading for the main palace.

Lantis took Hikaru's arm and guided her in the opposite direction. "Because Eagle was a candidate to be the Pillar, we moved him to different rooms. Besides, Master Clef vouched for him." He stopped beside a door that had been left partially ajar. "I put him in here."

Hikaru reached out, then hesitated. "Lantis...about Eagle..."

He took her shoulders. "Eagle made his own choice. There's nothing you have to be ashamed about, nor do I blame you."

"It's not that. It's...well, Eagle asked me not to tell you, but I think you need to know. Eagle is...he's very sick, actually. He told me, his doctors didn't think he was going to make it to Cephiro. That's why he was so determined to fight, and to be the Pillar. That's why he said it wouldn't matter if he had to sacrifice himself." Hikaru scrubbed away the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. "I don't know what Spirit can do for him, but you should know, it was really bad. He was coughing up blood."

"Coughing up blood?" Lantis's hands tightened. "He never told me he was ill."

"I'm sure it's because he didn't want to worry you, because he didn't want to make you feel guilty about fighting him." Hikaru looked up into his face. "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, but Eagle..."

"I understand. Thank you for telling me now." Lantis took a deep breath and relaxed. "Let's go see if we can help Eagle recover." Hikaru nodded and pushed open the door.

Spirit was already inside, her hands on Eagle's chest. Pale, silver-white light glowed around the two of them. Hikaru went to the other side of the bed. "How is he?"

"He is gravely ill. His life force is almost gone."

Hikaru's fist clenched. "Can you...can you help him? I know he's not from Cephiro, but..."

"You wish him saved. That is enough. And he was one that might have been a Pillar, and was marked by the magic as such, which makes him part of Cephiro." Spirit's eyes met hers, and Hikaru found herself falling into silver fire. "I will save him, but the sickness must be purged before healing can occur. I will need help."

"Tell us what to do." Lantis slung his war cloak to one side.

Spirit nodded. "I will wake him, and clear his body. You must hold him, so that the spasm does not cause him to fall, or to tear the wounds of battle. And I need a basin, or a bowl, in which to catch the diseased fluids, so they do not spread."

Lantis nodded and went through the adjoining door to the bathroom, and returned with the trash can. Then, on Spirit's direction, he and Hikaru lifted Eagle into a sitting position. Then Spirit lifted one hand from Eagle's chest and touched him lightly on the brow. "Wake, Eagle Vision."

Eagle's eyes fluttered. He gasped in a shallow breath of air, then blinked, and his eyes fastened on Lantis's face. "Lantis. Either you've died, or something rather odd has happened. I'm fairly certain my FTO exploded..." Suddenly his eyes widened. "No..."

A huge, racking cough rocked through his frame, then another. Lantis held him tightly as he gasped and choked, his body nearly convulsing with the force of it. After half a minute, he gagged, and blood sprayed between the fingers of the hand clenched over his mouth. Hikaru held the basin steady as blood dripped from his fingers and chin, and sprayed outward with each new spasm.

Eagle struggled, then gave in and leaned over the trash can, leaning on the strong support of Lantis's arms. After a few moments the fit slowed, then stopped. Eagle took three deep, rasping breaths, then vomited violently. Hikaru held her ground, determined not to desert him, though the sight and smell of the container's contents made even her stomach turn. In fact, even Lantis looked a little pale.

Finally, it was over. Eagle went limp, then fell into Lantis's arms, gasping. Hikaru took the trash can away, and came back with a wet washcloth. She and Spirit helped clean away the blood and other fluids, then Lantis helped Eagle lay back down, reclined against the pillows.

Spirit's hands touched Eagle's chest once more. After a long moment, Eagle sighed, and some of the pain left his face. His eyes had closed under the force of the coughing spasms, but now he opened them again. He looked exhausted, but he still managed a small, rueful smile. "I really do have the worst luck...having a coughing fit right in front of you, Lantis." His voice was barely a whisper.

"You should have told me." Lantis sounded stern, but his voice was gentle, and there was no anger in his dark eyes.

Eagle shook his head, the tiniest of back and forth motions against the pillow. "I didn't...I didn't want you to know. Not ever. I don't want you to remember me like that. Even Geo didn't know until right before the battle I was captured in."

"Even so...we'll discuss it later." Lantis sighed. "Rest now."

Eagle grimaced. "With a fit like that...I'm not really sure there's much later left for me."

"There is time." Spirit spoke softly. "Time for you, and all that you wish for, Eagle Vision."

Eagle blinked, and seemed to realize there was another person in the room for the first time. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

Spirit smiled. "I am Spirit. And you are Eagle Vision, son of Autozam, the one who carries the strength for the Pillar."

Eagle's eyes widened. "You are..."

"Shhh." Spirit's hand covered his mouth. "Enough. The sickness has been purged from your body, but you must rest, renew, and heal."

Lantis nodded. "Geo will be here soon. I will guide him here."

Eagle blinked a few times, then he sighed and relaxed, another rueful grin playing over his mouth. "All right. I suppose I should rest. After all, Geo is probably going to be very unhappy with me for getting into so much trouble. And Zazu will be angry that I smashed the FTO. Perhaps being on bed rest will keep the two of them from strangling me." he sighed. "I hate to admit it, but I do feel a little worn out and sore after that."

"I wouldn't count on it." A faint smile played over Lantis's mouth. "Rest." He laid a hand on Eagle's shoulder for a moment, then turned away.

Spirit took the basin full of indescribable filth from Hikaru. "I will tend to this." Silver-blue fire danced over the can, and then it was clean. She set it back down, then laid a hand on Eagle's brow. "Sleep, Eagle Vision."

Eagle blinked, yawned, and his eyes slid closed. His breathing evened out, and within moments, he was fast asleep.

Spirit looked up. "Go and tend the people, Hikaru Shido. I will watch over him until his people come for him, and then I will join you."

Hikaru studied Eagle's pale face. "Will he...will he really be all right?"

Spirit nodded. "With time."

"All right. I'll see you in the residential area then." Hikaru took one last look at the sleeping commander, then raced out the door after Lantis.

**_Author's Note: _**_A new player enters the arena! How long before everyone knows who it is? Have you guessed yet? What do you think of her? And what about our two wounded lads?_


End file.
